Completion
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Yoh y Hao, un encuentro nocturno. *Yaoi* *Twincest* Homófobos/as, go away.


**Completion**

por **Karoru Metallium**

**Advertencia:** Si eres homófobo/a, corre. Si te molesta el twincest, huye. Estaba dudando postear esto porque es pasadillo, es casi un PWP y para más inri está situado en el "presente" de SK, lo cual hace a los protagonistas aún adolescentes de unos 14 años - esto me causó problemas de ética xD -, pero en fin, me senté a escribir un HaoxYoh y esto fue lo que salió. Lo he corregido ya para que no resulte tan violento a la vista, así que creo que no está tan malo. Si no tienes prejuicios y te gustan los hermanitos Asakura, ¡adelante! 

Los personajes y situaciones de Shaman King no me pertenecen (aunque por mi gusto yo me pido a Yoh ^^). I'm poor. Don't sue me.

**************************************************

El silencio había descendido ya sobre el pequeño campamento. Todos se habían quedado dormidos alrededor de la hoguera que comenzaba a extinguirse.

Todos, excepto el "jefe" del grupo.

Yoh Asakura permanecía despierto, boca arriba, mirando las estrellas. Ese era su espectáculo favorito, pero esta noche tenía otros motivos para estar despierto; motivos que no tenían nada que ver con los fríos diamantes que brillaban en la bóveda celeste.

Estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería en el torneo de shamanes.

Estaba preocupado por Hao, por los destrozos que seguramente causaría su desmedido afán de poder y ese carácter despiadado, dispuesto a eliminar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino y se opusiera a sus deseos.

Desde que se enterara de que el misterioso y poderoso Hao era su hermano gemelo, y de que habían sido separados al nacer, Yoh había entendido muchas cosas que hasta entonces escapaban de su comprensión.

No sólo había entendido el porqué del asombroso parecido físico entre los dos, sino también (y al fin) porqué a veces sentía como si algo muy importante le faltara. Había comprendido el porqué del vacío que sentía en su alma y porqué muchas veces se sentía solo aunque estuviera rodeado de gente.

Extrañaba a la otra mitad de su alma. 

La historia del Hao Asakura de hacía tantos años era también la suya, era su pasado. Por eso el vacío: extrañaba a la mitad salvaje, despiadada, irónica, desequilibrada; la mitad que se atrevía a todo para obtener lo que quería sin importar las consecuencias ni a quién se hiriera en el proceso.

Esa mitad era el Hao de hoy.

Pero él no necesitaba de esa mitad para vivir. Admitía extrañarla, admitía que a veces le dolía, pero no la necesitaba. Su único anhelo era la paz y la tranquilidad, y ese debió ser también el anhelo más profundo de aquel Hao.

No tenía ningún deseo de dejar de ser él mismo para unirse a su hermano. Detestaba todo lo que él representaba.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una sensación extraña invadió su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel se erizara y que un sonido entrecortado brotara de su garganta.

De inmediato supo que Hao se encontraba muy cerca.

A pesar de que su actitud calmada y amable podía hacer pensar a los demás que era alguien que huía de los problemas, Yoh no era un cobarde. Por lo tanto, no llamó a Amidamaru, no buscó su espada, ni trató de alertar a los demás cuando la sensación se hizo más fuerte.

Si su gemelo tenía la intención de hablarle, convencerle de algo o matarle, él lo enfrentaría solo. Era algo que debía ser resuelto entre los dos y nadie más.

Se puso de pie y miró hacia la hoguera, que de pronto flameó con una violenta llamarada. Un instante después, Hao apareció ante él; era como mirarse en un espejo, con excepción del largo y flotante cabello castaño, la sonrisa retorcida y el brillo burlón de aquellos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

- Hola, Yoh - dijo, después de unos instantes de silencio.

- Hao. ¿A qué has venido?

- Tengo la fuerte sospecha de que tú lo sabes. ¿Para qué preguntas?

- No lo sé. Sé que quieres matarme, pero si estuvieras en verdad decidido a hacerlo, ya lo habrías hecho. Eres más poderoso que yo, al menos por ahora, y no es propio de ti perder tiempo cuando sabes lo que quieres...

- ¿Tan bien me conoces? - la sonrisa se mantenía, pero un músculo comenzó a saltar en la sien de Hao.

- No te conozco - dijo Yoh, con aquella sinceridad aplastante que le era propia y que desarmaba a cualquiera -, pero te siento, y sé que tú también puedes sentirme. Desde que supe que somos hermanos me he explicado muchas cosas. Y ahora, cuando has llegado, yo estaba pensando en ti.

- ¿Y qué pensabas?

- Pensaba en que me haces falta porque somos dos partes de un todo, pero que no te necesito para vivir ni para ser feliz. En cambio, tú sí me necesitas. No sólo para ser más poderoso, sino porque no puedes seguir viviendo con el vacío que sientes. No creo equivocarme.

Rápido como el rayo, Hao se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con una de sus poderosas manos, apretando sólo un poco. Ya no sonreía, su expresión era sombría y ominosa.

- ¿Sabes que puedo matarte en este momento con sólo chasquear los dedos, Yoh Asakura? ¿Sabes que puedo romperte el cuello como si fuera un trozo de tiza?

- Sé que puedes, pero también sé que no lo harás. No has venido a eso. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hao?

- ¡Te quiero a ti, lo sabes muy bien! - exclamó Hao, irritado.

- ¿De qué forma?

El mayor de los gemelos no respondió. Simplemente tiró de Yoh y presionó sus labios contra los de él, buscando de inmediato el acceso a su boca con una lengua impaciente y cálida. El corazón del menor comenzó a latir con violencia dentro de su pecho cuando lo dejó entrar y explorar sin oponer resistencia alguna. Así transcurrieron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, mientras se probaban el uno al otro hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Yoh tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento, y entonces recordó que sus amigos también estaban allí, junto al fuego. Su mirada preocupada se volvió hacia ellos, pero seguían durmiendo. La presencia de Hao no los perturbaba.

- Ellos no pueden percibirme, ni verme, ni oírnos - dijo éste, sin duda adivinando los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de su hermano.

Yoh lo miró, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por concentrarse. Pero era difícil, mirando el brillo seductor, casi predador que tenían ahora esos ojos oscuros que eran el espejo de los suyos, y sintiendo manos que recorrían su cuerpo en lentas caricias.

Esas manos parecían saber exactamente cómo tocar y en dónde presionar para hacerlo sentir deseos de gemir.

Calor.

Eso era lo que quería Hao. Su corazón era frío, y necesitaba del calor que sólo Yoh podía darle. El joven lo entendía y lo aceptaba.

El cuerpo duro de Hao presionado contra el suyo. Nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso en toda su vida, nunca había experimentado la gloriosa presión de otro cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo; este placer que recibía, quería devolverlo en igual medida y recibir más, y más... era una sensación extraña, pero bienvenida, algo que nunca había deseado antes pero que ahora comprendía.

Manos tocándolo.

Se sentía tan bien... una boca sobre su cuerpo, presionándose contra sus labios, respirando en su oído... aire húmedo y tibio que volaba sobre su piel marcándolo como lo hacían las manos, aire tibio que escapaba de esos labios que lentamente hacían un mapa de su rostro, de su cuello, de su pecho. Una lengua que trazaba patrones desconocidos sobre su piel.

La voz de Hao pareció llegarle desde muy lejos, aunque sonaba junto a su oído.

- Te deseo, Yoh. Y te tendré.

El joven tembló y se arqueó, cerrando los ojos. La vista nublada fue reemplazada por la extraña claridad detrás de sus párpados, pero aún podía ver la delicada niebla que parecía rodearlos y protegerlos del mundo exterior. Un quejido vibró en su garganta, al sentir que las manos sobre su pecho (¿cuándo se había quitado la camisa? no lo recordaba) eran reemplazadas por una boca caliente que lamía, mordía y besaba, descendiendo cada vez más.

Luego volvió a abrazarlo y sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, con pasión.

La parte de su cuerpo que más respondía a las caricias estaba ya tan dura que casi le dolía, estimulada por la forma en la que Hao se frotaba contra él mientras lo besaba y acariciaba; sin poder controlarse más, emitió un intenso gemido al tiempo que echaba las caderas hacia adelante casi con violencia.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su gemelo se alejaba de él por un momento, y vio que Hao se arrodillaba frente a él, ya desnudo. La fiera mirada hambrienta que le dirigió lo hizo gemir de nuevo, pero nada se comparaba con el placer que experimentó cuando sus hábiles dedos trabajaron sobre la ropa que aún tenía encima hasta dejarlo completamente expuesto al aire frío de la noche.

Se estremeció, y sus rodillas flaquearon al sentir su mirada ardiente sobre él. Trató de buscar apoyo en la roca que estaba tras él, pero las manos de Hao lo guiaron hacia el suelo, hacia la manta en la cual había intentado dormir sin éxito alguno; un instante después sus ojos se cerraron ante la intensidad de la sensación cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su carne dura y palpitante y comenzó a acariciarla con movimientos rápidos y seguros.

Era demasiado.

Pronto Yoh jadeaba y movía sus caderas, deseándolo, deseando más, deseándolo todo. La boca de Hao siguió luego el camino que sus manos habían trazado, casi enloqueciéndolo.

Luego, volvió a besarlo, y esta vez fueron las manos de Yoh las que recorrieron el cuerpo sobre el suyo, imitando los movimientos de su gemelo minutos antes. Las chispas que habían saltado entre ellos con el primer beso se habían convertido ahora en un verdadero infierno, imposible de apagar, que arrasaba con cualquier inhibición que pudiera sentir ante lo que estaba viviendo.

Cuando Hao se posicionó sobre él y comenzó a prepararlo para lo que vendría, no trató de detenerlo. A pesar de la cruda pasión que hervía en sus ojos ardientes, Yoh sabía que él no le haría daño, aunque estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás había hecho y que nunca pensó en hacer... y mucho menos con él.

El dolor inicial fue intenso y lo distrajo por un momento de las oleadas de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, pero pronto se disipó. Hao había hecho algo, no sabía qué, pero en un instante el dolor desapareció y sólo quedó la intensidad del momento.

Estaban unidos casi completamente, y era una sensación increíble, gloriosa.

Entonces él empezó a moverse, y el menor de los Asakura se preguntó vagamente cómo sabía exactamente en qué forma moverse, qué ritmo marcar y cuánta fuerza utilizar para alcanzar el punto preciso en el que lo hacía sentir el máximo placer.

Y no estaba solo... podía escuchar los gemidos y los jadeos de su gemelo, y por momentos podía sentir su mente fusionándose con la de él. Podía escuchar los sonidos apasionados provenientes del pecho de su hermano... de su amante.

El momento llegó pronto y lo hizo danzar al borde del abismo, el orgasmo golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que sintió como si el universo colapsara a su alrededor, y en ese momento Yoh y Hao fueron uno. La unión de sus cuerpos se convirtió en una unión de almas, y por un instante la luz enceguecedora del Hao Asakura de hacía tantos años brilló de nuevo.

Yoh jadeó, flotando después de caer en el abismo del placer, y un profundo gemido resonó en sus oídos. Si era suyo, o de Hao, no lo supo y no le importó.

Abrió los ojos para mirarse en el espejo de los de su hermano. Éstos, por primera vez, no tenían el usual brillo burlón; al contrario, parecían tranquilos y en paz, como los suyos.

Él se retiró lentamente de su cuerpo, y como si no quisiera abandonarlo, se echó a su lado en la manta rodeándolo con un brazo, mientras que su mano trazaba delicados círculos sobre la piel brillante por la transpiración. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia las estrellas que Yoh tanto amaba.

El silencio descendió sobre ellos por un rato, como una sábana cálida y confortable que los envolvía. No había incomodidad en él, sólo el placer exhausto después de la unión, y la comprensión mutua.

- Ahora eres parte de mí otra vez. Eres mío, como siempre fuiste, como siempre serás - musitó Hao con aire ausente, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Yoh observó su perfil y levantó su mano para retirar los mechones que se adherían a la frente húmeda de su gemelo.

- También tú eres mío. Somos uno, en realidad.

- Quisiera que este momento durara para siempre... - la voz del mayor de los gemelos había perdido todo rastro de su dureza burlona y tenía ahora una cualidad casi lastimera. Era evidente que le dolía saber que tenían que continuar separados y que momentos como ése no volverían a repetirse.

Yoh sentía ese dolor como si fuera suyo, porque lo era. Pero la verdad era ésa y ninguno de los dos podía negarla.

Era uno solo, pero separados, y colocados en extremos opuestos que jamás podrían tocarse. El deseo del bien y la tranquilidad contra el deseo de poder y la ambición; la calma contra la tormenta, blanco y negro, alfa y omega.

- Pero no puede ser así, Hao.

- Sabes que tendremos que enfrentarnos...

- Lo sé.

- Alguno de nosotros tendrá que matar al otro. Porque yo lucharé por lo que quiero, y tú lucharás por que yo no lo obtenga... lucharás por tus amigos... por tu prometida...

- Te venceré, Hao. Y si tengo que matarte, lo haré.

- Pero me extrañarás.

- Sí.

Hao lo miró con una sonrisa triste, pensativa.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

- Adiós, Yoh Asakura. Hasta que tengamos que enfrentarnos.

- Adiós, hermano.

Hao desapareció en una nube de humo. Yoh miró de nuevo a las estrellas, ahora solo y desnudo sobre su manta, y buscó sus ropas para cubrirse con aire ausente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

***************

**N.A.: **Bueno, yastá. Y si quieres leer la versión original más gráfica, pues escríbeme ^^. Nada de flames diciendo que soy una degenerada, please... me basta con el calor que me dan los dulces gemelitos ^^. You little twins are so damn sexy!!


End file.
